Addicted
by Terond76
Summary: New York was smog filled as always. The sun tried to sneak past and shine on two very special people. One was sitting in a therapist's office with his head in his hands and the other was cleaning her kitchen meticulously, waiting for a new visitor. Repo characters, original plot. Rated T for language, adult content. Graverobber (Clarence in my world)/Shilo. Rating will change to M.
1. Part 1

_**Author's Note: So this is a new idea I've come up with. It's set in the same time as Repo! except a few years later. It's an original story without any context or plot from Repo!. I'm just using the characters for this whacky idea I had. It's my take on a cool idea I had and the problems of mental issues, which I know a lot about. Hopefully this won't flop like my other original story. Take the time to read it. I also won't update any chapters until at least 3 reviews.  Yeah I'm getting harsh. Enjoy.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**~T**_

* * *

_**Addicted**_

_**Part 1**_

New York was smog filled as always. The sun tried to sneak past and shine on two very special people. One was sitting in a therapist's office with his head in his hands and the other was cleaning her kitchen meticulously – waiting for a new visitor.

The man, tall with long hair tied back lifted his head up, and stared at his therapist. His azure eyes bored into the bald man in front of him as he took notes. The Doctor was your normal shrink, and had a solemn face. The Doctor looked up, and folded his hands on his lap with a small grunt.

"Do you think you're ready to leave?"

The azure eyed man ran a hand over his head as he placed a cigarette in his mouth slowly, and then lit it up mechanically. "I don't know, Doc. What does your intuition say?"

"My intuition doesn't matter. Your opinion does however."

"Well we will have to see how I hold up in this new place."

"I think you'll get along quite well with your new roommate. She is very nice."

"Where is this place?"

"In Time's Square—both of you are from Sanitarium Square actually."

"Really?" Now the young man was intrigued.

"She has been through a lot, and is very much like you. She is also recovering—so don't be so rash with her." The Doctor ordered as he stood, and then held out his hand to help up the younger man.

"I promise."

"You seem to always break your promises, Clarence."

"That's Mr. Tooms to you." Clarence said sarcastically before walking, hopefully for the last time, out his therapist's door.

* * *

The black haired woman had finally finished dowsing her apartment in air freshener when she heard a car pull up outside. She quickly skidded over to the bathroom, and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her raven hair was straight as ruler, but her eyeliner looked like hell. It was smudged beyond normal. She looked at her brown eyes, and rubbed it away as best as she could. Suddenly the door bell rang.

She ran from her bathroom room across the hard wood floors, and steady herself against the door before settling her hand on the knob. She pulled it open slowly, and peaked around the door. A man with dark blue jeans and a linen yellow shirt stood at the door way. He held a bike over his shoulder and a duffel bag in the other hand.

"Is this the Wallace place?" The baritone of his voice shocked the girl, and she backed up a bit.

"Yes," She softly replied as she looked up and down to admire the stature of the man. He was at least six feet, and he towered over her tiny five foot two frame.

"May I?" He asked with a steel toe boot to the door. The girl made a noise of bashfulness as she wretched the door open all the way for the man. He set down his bike at the doorway, and then placed his bag on a small stool that was next to the door.

"My . . . um . . . stuff is down stairs. I have a friend helping me bring it up – well he is actually my brother – half brother." The man stuttered as he scratched the inside of his elbow. The girl laughed a bit as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Would you like – I'm sorry I've been rude, I'm Shilo Wallace." The girl suddenly changed her train of thought. "I've been trying to be less . . . rude."

It was the man's turn to laugh as he put out his hand. "Clarence Tooms, probably just as rude as you."

Shilo took his hand in her's, and shook his monstrous hand. His grip was strong, and his fingers were calloused and rough. "Nice to meet you, now back to my original question. Would you care for some help?"

"I think we got it handled. It's just a bunch of books, a few work out machines, and a box of clothes. My brother is a football player for the Giants so I think we can both handle it."

"And you?" Shilo questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I was being confusing – are you a football player?"

"I played some college, but I was mainly a dancer actually." Shilo was shocked to hear that.

"I'm a – was a dancer." Shilo squeaked out. Clarence smiled while nodding his head slowly.

"Very cool. I need to get my stuff before my brother runs off with it. You'll meet him soon enough." Clarence said before dashing away from the small girl, and down the stairs.

She carefully peeked behind the door, and then let her fingers run across the slick plastic of his bike. It was quite worn out, and obviously was used a lot. She then let her eyes wander over to his bag. She stepped over to it slowly, and immediately smelled the stench of cigarettes upon it. She picked it up with two hands, and heaved. It was very heavy however she couldn't let it stay on the the antique piano stool he set it on. It fell heavily against the ground, and it sounded like a ton of books hit the ground. She shrugged to herself before fetching her mop to rid the floor of the mud he trailed in with his bike.

* * *

A few hours later her living room was filled with books and many weights. No wonder this guy was amazingly fit. She had yet to meet his brother who stayed in the shadows of her hallway. Suddenly as she was sorting the many boxes by name she heard the heavy footsteps of someone other than Clarence. She turned around after standing up, and folding her hands in front of her.

A blonde haired man stood in front of her. He was basically the same size of Clarence, but this man platinum hair and brown eyes that were dark. His skin was very pale, but she could see the mass amounts of muscle under his skin. He looked fake, but the work he might have done on him made him look like a modern day Adonis.

"I'm Abel, the brother you have hopefully you've been hearing a lot about." The man smiled a wolf's grin as he stepped forward with an outstretched hand. Shilo ignored the hand as she handed him a book instead. Abel looked at the book and scoffed.

"A bible?" He laughed. "Who would have known our dear friend was religious?"

"I have no idea. I've known him for only a few hours."

"Yeah, our parent's were religious." Abel continued as he tossed the good book onto the couch, and then sat down on a box. "Has he told you anything besides his name?"

"No, why?"

"You both got problems, right?"

Shilo looked away from the man, and then let her hand crawl up to the cameo hanging from her neck. She played with it mindlessly with a sigh. "Yeah, that's why he's living with me. Dr. Magnit told me I have to get used to men, and he has to get used to women."

Abel chuckled with an amused smile. "He doesn't need to get used to women. He needs to be able to be around them."

"How so?"

"He's been a little weird ever since – Hey, big brother! I was just chatting up your roommate. Very nice girl this one is."

Clarence entered the room with brooding grace as he set the last box down, and then made a grunt of approve before snapping open a bottle of water. He chugged the bottle of water before crushing it in his hand. "She's from Sanitarium Square too, Abel. She probably knows the _wonderful _joys of the island as much as we do."

"Is that so?" Abel smiled while turning in his spot to face Shilo. She nodded vigorously whilst moving closer to Clarence.

"Yes, I lived on Crucifix. Where did you guys live?"

"We lived –"

"I think that's enough chit chat for today, Abel, hmm? Why don't you just go?" Clarence spoke as he tossed his water bottle into the garbage can by the sink.

Abel raised an eyebrow, and mumbled something incoherently as he stood. "Fine by me, big brother. Call me if you guys need anything else, or if you need me to rough him up, kid."

Shilo growled quietly as she stood heavier in her spot. "I'm not a kid."

"Well, then. I'll see you later, woman . . . " Abel corrected himself before bowing, and then taking his leave. Once his receding footfalls quieted Clarence sighed in relief.

"I hate that kid."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-five." Clarence answered as he snatched another water bottle out of a random duffel bag, and opened it. This time he sipped slowly from it. "How old are you?"

"It's rude to ask a woman her age, but twenty-six. You?" Shilo answered as she fished in her pocket for her cigarettes.

"Thirty, well twenty-nine right now."

"You got a birthday coming up?"

"July 23rd."

"So in about three months?"

"Obviously."

Shilo nodded as she maneuvered her way around the boxes, and sat her self down at the island. She grabbed a lighter off the counter, and lit her cigarette up. She felt a presence behind her, and she immediately turned in her seat. Clarence stood behind her with a cigarette dangling from his mouth and an innocent look on his face.

"Can I have a light?"

Shilo stared at him for a moment before she passed the lighter onto him. He accepted it slowly, and lit his just as skillfully as her. He handed it back to her quickly, and made his way to the other side of the room.

"Don't take that as free reign over my lighters. I'm very particular about them." Shilo said.

"Fine, be that way." Clarence grumbled.

"It was a joke."

"You need to learn to have a joking voice."

"Well if I didn't crack a joke here or there I would kill my self." She jested again. Clarence crossed his arms over his chest in an angry matter.

"I think it's time I unpacked my stuff." He stated before disappearing behind a mound of boxes.

"Gr—um—py!" Shilo huffed whilst smoke cascaded from her nostrils.

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own anything from Repo!. _**Remember 3 reviews if you want to see more!**_


	2. Part 2

_**Author's Note - **__**Remember 3 reviews if you want to see more!**_

* * *

_Part 2_

Clarence's treadmill swished loudly as the tall man ran. Shilo watched from the kitchen and into the addition as he worked out. He had been running for at least an hour now, and Shilo was wondering if he was ever going to stop. She stood up with a cup of coffee in her hand, and swayed over to the man. She touched his arm, which immediately caused him to flinch. He looked down whilst stopping the machine. He slowly grasped the cup, and then drank it in one sip. He stepped off of the machine, and placed a towel over his shoulder.

"What are you doing today?" Shilo questioned as she moved after him.

"Visiting my cousin's bookshop. I was ordered by Dr. Magnit to try to acquire a job there."

"Which one is that?"

"You wouldn't know it."

"Are you saying I'm illiterate?"

"I'm saying you're not very social." Clarence concluded as he slipped a shirt on, and stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

"You have some nerve! I am very social."

"That's not what Dr. Magnit says."

"Well, Dr. Magnit says you're a dick!" Shilo growled as she slammed her foot on the ground.

"At least I'm not an imcompent brat who was spoiled horribly by her parents." Clarence seethed.

"How would you know?! My mother died in childbirth."

"Well so did mine! And I actually _knew _mine!" Clarence roared loudly as he crumbled the cigarette in his hand. Shilo stopped fisting her hands, and looked at him solemnly.

"I'm – sorry."

"No you're not. Saying you are sorry is just like saying hello and goodbye – it's involuntary."

"I am sorry, Clarence."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be home late."

Then the door slammed and he was gone.

This was the first fight they had ever had. Mostly Clarence stayed to his excerise equipment and his books inside his drafty room. Shilo however loved to mingle around her house all the time. He was very quite all the time, but this struck her as odd. She slowly walked into her kitchen, and grabbed the telephone and dialed.

"_Dr. Magnit speaking."_

Shilo tucked a piece of hair behind her ear whilst pressing the phone closer to her ear. "Hi, Dr. Magnit – it's Shilo."

"_Oh well, hello! Is something wrong, Ms. Wallace?"_

"Um, sort of. I wanted to know a bit more about Clarence. He kind of blew up today and yelled at me."

"Did he get physical with you?"

"Oh, no! He just yelled and said some hurtful things . . . I wanted to know more about his case."

"I cannot give up that information or what illness and treatments I was giving. However you can go to the local library and ask for records of him."

"Thanks, Doctor, will do."

"If he does hurt you, call the police. They'll know how to handle him."

"Thanks again, bye-bye." Shilo said, and then hung up her cordless phone.

Shilo sighed heavily as she snagged herself a cigarette, and began smoking it. She was wondering why she never heard of two brothers named Clarence and Abel in Sanitarium Square. Abel must have gone to school with her of some sort due to the age difference and there being one school. Shilo quickly shuffled down the hall, and ran into her storage closet. She rummaged through some books, and then finally sifted one out – her freshmen year book.

She flipped and flipped through the pages looking for either an Abel or Clarence. She Abel soon enough – he was in the same year as her. She remembered the chubby faced kid now. He had skipped a grade in elementary school, and was often picked on until he joined the football team and became the MVP. Tooms was his last name so she began searching for the other Tooms brother.

She decided to check the graduating class, and soon enough she found Clarence Tooms. However he wasn't pictured. His name was written in a side note, and Shilo scratched her head in question.

Suddenly she felt the brush of fingertips against her shoulder, and she yelped in shock then whirled around.

Clarence stood there with a bag of Chinese food and a box in the other. He raised an eyebrow as he handed the bag to Shilo, and looked preciously at the book in her hand.

"Crucifix High? You went there?"

"I graduated in 2058 . . . When did you?"

"You must know that if you are holding the yearbook from your freshmen year." Clarence countered as he swayed in his spot.

"You graduated in 2055."

"Yes, I did."

"You're not pictured in the year book. Why?"

Clarence shuffled his feet as he walked away suddenly. Shilo ran after him, and grabbed his sleeve. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I just wasn't there for photo day, does it have to mean something?"

"Everything means something."

"No, Shilo, it doesn't. I wasn't fucking there, okay? I ditched most likely. I was a goddamn high school student, drop it." Shilo could tell this was a sticky situation she was digging herself into. She back off and let go of his powder blue sweater.

"Thanks for the food."

"No problem, go eat."

"What about you?"

"I'm not hungry." He stated before disappearing back into his room.

Shilo heard at about ten o'clock the sound of the front door opening and closing. She stood up from her small desk and wrapped her shawl tighter to her. She crept out of her bedroom, and into the living room. She immediately noticed that Clarence's shoes were gone. She snatched her purse off the coat hanger, and slipped her flats on before bolting out the door. She ran awkwardly as she tried to fix her right shoe, and she soon busted out of the apartment building's door.

She spotted the long trench coat he wore with the ridiculous fur, and immediately went after it. She carefully maneuvered around bystanders and planted herself a good fifty feet behind him – as to not be seen. He walked about five blocks north and veered off and continued on right for three blocks. She could hear the sound of quite music as she neared a lit up building. She spyed Clarence trotting up the steps and right into the building.

After about three minutes she jogged up to the building and pushed aside people to get inside. Once inside the place was bursting with life as people drank and talked loudly. There was a small stage off to the left, and she noticed the mass amount of books. Many people held wine glasses filled to the brim as they felt the binds of books on shelves. However everyone silenced when the clang of a cow bell rang.

Everyone looked towards the stage, and a tall man with slicked back ebony hair with large sideburns smiled at everyone. His azure eyes were no stranger to Shilo was he grinned wide.

"Hello, everyone. I have a special guest tonight. I have my cousin here tonight!" Everyone cheered loudly and clapped. Shilo took a seat in the back as she watched the man laugh at someone's joke up front. The man suddenly grew very serious.

"I promised you a fine Irish gentlemen tonight, and you will hear a few lovely songs. My cousin will be singing tonight. I know you guys all love his suave Frank Sinatra-esqe voice." The crowd made a noise of disappointment suddenly, and the man chuckled before running a hand through his hair. "I am very sorry he will not be playing tonight, but you get to hear the voice of the Irish rebel Clarence Tooms!" He yelled with a giant wave of his hands.

Shilo spotted Clarence immediately, and felt his presence hit the room. He had his hair tied back, and a nice button down on. He swayed over to the microphone, and held it closely to his mouth.

"Hello, everyone."

A few people said hello quietly. Clarence adjusted the microphone before turning his head towards the band, and counting down from three. The guitar started slowly and Shilo could hear a distant violin.

"_In the village of Kilgory, there's a maiden young and fair. Her eyes they shine like diamonds, she has long and golden hair, but the countryman comes riding, rides up to her father's gates riding on a milk-white stallion, he comes at the strike of eight._" Clarence had a way of moving his hands drastically as he sang. His voice was silky and rough at the same time. The long notes he could ride until morning, but the roughness of his voice helped explain the sorrow of the story. The guitar picked up quickly as Clarence started clapping to the beat.

_"Step it out, Mary, my fine daughter! Step it out, Mary, if you can! Step it out, Mary, my fine daughter! Show your legs to the countryman._" He back up from the microphone, and barely cracked a smile as everyone cheered for him. He just nodded his head seldom before stepping back up to the microphone.

_ "I have come to court your daughter, Mary of the golden hair. I have gold and I have silver, I have goods beyond compare. I will buy her silks and satin and a gold ring for her hand. I will buy for her a mansion, she'll have servants to command._" His eyes had a far off look as let one of his hands grasp his hair harshly. His foot tapped wildly to the beat after he closed his eyes and started shaking his head.

"_Step it out, Mary, my fine daughter! Step it out, Mary, if you can! Step it out, Mary, my fine daughter! Show your legs to the countryman._" Shilo started to singing along softly as all the people sang with him. He had a way of possessing the crowd with his music. She never knew that was actually him singing in the shower – she had always thought that was the radio.

"_I don't want your gold and silver, I don't want your house and land. I am going with a soldier, I have promised him my hand, but the father spoke up sharply: You will do as you are told, you'll get married on the Sunday and you'll wear that ring of gold_." Clarence placed a hand up to his heart before pointing angrily up. He then showed the sky the bird. She heard a few choice people screaming curses at God before Clarence jumped into the chorus again.

_ "In the village of Kilgory there's a deep stream flowing by. On her marriage day at midnight she drowned with her soldier boy. In the cottage there is music, you can hear her father say: Step it out, Mary, my fine daughter, Sunday is your wedding day_." Clarence's voice got incredibly low as he spoke angrily about the girl Mary. He finished with a loud whoop, and wretched the microphone from his mouth abruptly.

A few more sets occurred before Shilo stepped down from the ledge she was sitting on. Clarence had finished his songs, and he was mingling off in the corner. Shilo noticed his back was to her, and she slowly sneaked up behind him. She let her nimble fingers grasp his shoulder before spinning him in his spot.

Clarence spun angrily on his heel before his expression softened. "Shit,"

* * *

Author's Note: The song mentioned is called Step it Out Mary, it's kind of an old Irish folk song. By the way I do not own anything Repo! related. _**Remember guys 3 reviews then you get another chapter!**_


	3. Part 3

_**Author's Note - **__**Remember 3 reviews if you want to see more!**_

* * *

Part 3

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I didn't know you were so nosey." He growled while taking Shilo's arm, and leading her to the bar.

"Let me get you a drink."

"I don't drink."

"I didn't mean alcohol." Shilo quirked her eyebrow as she leaned against the bar.

"You can't tell Dr. Magnit about this."

"And why not?"

"I promised him I can play again."

"What do you mean?"

"After my – fall out I couldn't play guitar anymore. I just – it fell from right under my fingertips."

"I played piano as a kid. My father was phenomenal and he taught me . . ."

"Just as right for me to hear you play." Clarence chided as he snatched a glass of water the bartender passed him. "You seem very fond of your father."

"I am." Shilo said as she sat down next to him. They both lit up a cigarette and took sips out of their waters at the same time.

"What did he do?"

"He was a doctor." She stated. "Yours?"

"My father was a politician." He answered.

"What party?"

"Republican, one of the last." He chuckled. That was the first time she had ever heard him laugh. It sounded foreign in the deep tone of his voice. She smiled a bit at the sound, and sucked on her cigarette.

"And your mother?"

She saw him shift in his seat uncomfortably, and his hands started shaking. "She was a philanthropist before she died." He mumbled.

"What was her name?"

"Lori Tooms."

"Didn't she get the bill passed for gay marriage throughout the entire country?" Shilo asked very intrigued.

"Yeah, that was her." He sort of chuckled again.

"She was in my text book for history."

"You study history?"

"It's part of my curriculum."

"What do you want to be?"

"I'm studying child psychology. The section was about homosexuality."

"There is a relation?"

"Well men specifically without older brothers happen to be gay than normal men. It's a study they did, and they had a section on the legalization of it."

"Very interesting." Clarence commented as he stood. "Are you ready to head home?" He questioned softly as he held his arm out. Shilo stepped down from her stool, and looped her arm through his. She smiled quickly as she ducked her head away from the staring eyes.

They arrived back at the apartment, and Clarence set his bike at the door step with a heave. Shilo swayed over to the coffee machine, and made her a cup. Clarence sat across from her at the island and lit a cigarette slowly. The smoke escaped his pursed lips and spiraled up wards.

"What aren't you in school now?" Clarence asked suddenly.

"It's summer?" Shilo laughed.

"Oh," He fiddled with the tobacco in his hand nervously. "How – how did you like it at Sanitarium Island?"

Shilo thought for a moment before setting down her mug. "It was alright until I got into High School. I started learning more about my family and why I had no friends as a kid."

"Why is that?"

Shilo sighed heavily as she flipped her hair to the side. "A rumor had been going around since the age of time that my father killed my mother. She apparently was sleeping with the head of a big biomedical company and that I was a bastard child. I had a paternal test and I am genetically the CEO's daughter."

"That's a bummer."

"Yeah it is." Shilo said before lighting her own cigarette. "What about you? Did you like it?"

"No," He scratched his upper arm harshly in a weird fashion. "We lived in a nice house on the nice side of town. My childhood was alright besides the alcoholic father I had. He grew very angry when she died. His last words were 'I blame Abel' so Abel has his own issues. Mine don't lie in my childhood."

"I see, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. That's what my shrink is for."

Shilo pulled her hands away from the middle of the island, and held them up in defense. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get to know you."

"I'm sorry, I was being harsh. So you play the piano?" He changed the subject quickly without any remorse. Shilo nodded as she breathed in some of the harsh smoke.

"Would you ever play for me sometime?" Clarence asked. That was the first time he had really asked her to do anything. It came as a surprise to her.

"Um, sure. I have a piano in my room if you want to hear."

He followed her like a puppy into the back room that he had never ventured into, and he was surprised how bit it was. It was the size of the living room plus his room. She had many paintings hanging on the walls, and a ebony piano in the farthest corner next to a drawing table. It was covered with pencils and charcoal. She also had a violin sitting on top of the piano along with a bunch of sheet music.

Her bed was large most likely a queen, and had blood red satin sheets on it. He could tell by how the moon shined off of them in a beautiful array of light. He let his fingertips run over the rough edge of one painting before continuing to trail her to the piano.

Shilo sat down at the piano, and lifted the key cover. It creaked backwards into place, and she played a few notes quietly. She felt the presence of Clarence to the side of her, and watched him sit down. He let his hands run across the soft wood of the piano, and she saw him grinning to himself.

She soon chose a piece out of her head and began to play.

The notes started out slowly, and filled the room. Everyone once in a while the fluttering of a few notes sounded quickly to match the tone of the music. Clarence couldn't believe the wonderful sound the piano projected.

Her hands nimble and bony touched the keys with grace, and he knew she had been practicing since she was a child. Shilo moved to the music like he always did, and she had her eyes closed while she swayed. Clarence watched the black hair girl suddenly change the song into something different.

"_La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux. La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous. La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases. Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise_." Shilo was immediately shocked that A. he knew the song and B. he knew French! He sang it perfectly too. Her father had taught her french as a child, and she had always loved this song. She was so happy he knew it.

"_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux. Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux. Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main. Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine. J'oublie mon chagrin. Je sens sur tes levres une odeur de fievre de gosse mal nourri. Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'aneantit._" This time she joined him in the song for the chorus. He laughed at her lightly, and tapped his fingers against the wood to the beat to create a percussion like back up. He threw his head back at the last note to let it ride.

"_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux. Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux. Et voila qu'elle trotte la lune qui flotte, la princesse aussi. La da da da da da da da da da. Mes reves epanouis. Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux misereux. Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux._" He let her have the reigns on the ending verse, and her voice was heavenly. It wasn't too high or too low. It sounded like a young Judy Garland, and he grinned once she was finished. His face hurt from smiling so much. He hadn't done that in years.

"You're a fablously piano player." Clarence said with little breath.

"And you are phenomenal singer." She giggled after cracking her fingers.

"I didn't know you knew French." Clarence stated. Shilo slid closer to him with a cheeky smile, and touched his stubbly cheek.

"That's just one more story you get to hear." She whispered before kissing his cheek, and standing up. She walked towards the balcony on the south wall of her bedroom, and lit a cigarette as she gracefully trotted to it. She turned around on a dime and a funny smile on her face. "You coming?"

No two words had ever sounded so inviting to Clarence ever.

* * *

_Author's Note - the first song she plays sort of sounds like Chopin's Nocturne and the song they sing together is Rufus Wainwright's song La Complainte De La Butte. **Remember guys 3 reviews!**_


	4. Part 4

_**Author's Note - **__**Remember 3 reviews if you want to see more!**_

* * *

Part 4

Shilo walked past the bathroom the next morning to hear Clarence singing loudly in the steamy shower.

_"I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind. Sucker love I always find. Someone to bruise and leaves behind. All alone in space and time. There's nothing here but what here's mine. Something borrowed, something blue . . ._" He sang with a bellowing voice. Shilo chuckled a bit, and continued on into her room. She folded her laundry while humming the song she had just heard in the bathroom. It was a really old one before both their times and their parents time.

Once she finished her laundry she undressed languidly, and wrapped a towel around her pale body before smashing on her small slippers. She opened the door to her bedroom, and bolted out quickly but was stopped immediately. She landed on the ground harshly, and hit her elbow pretty hard against the wall. Soon however more weight was pushed against her. She opened her eyes once the weight left her, and noticed a very damp and angry Clarence. His hair was dripping onto his shoulders and he had his eyes covered.

"I'm -" Shilo started.

"Put your towel back on." Clarence said through gritted teeth. Shilo glanced down and noticed her very naked state. She yelped whilst pulling the towel around her, and standing up on weak legs.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I understand, Shilo. You're fine - just take your shower." He mumbled before disappearing into his room.

"Back to square one, huh?" Shilo sighed before closing the door to the bathroom.

* * *

"So Shilo how have you been?" Dr. Magnit grinned whilst leaning forward in his large arm chair.

"I've been good, just the usual. I have been kind of bored with no school."

"And have you been getting along with Clarence?" He asked.

"It's on and off like last night I played piano for him last night and he really enjoyed. However when we bumped into each other in the hallway today he was back to grumpalumpagus-self." She explained as she waved a cigarette around in her hand. "Can you tell me any of his issues?"

"Only if I can tell him yours."

Shilo looked at him seriously, and then shrugged.

* * *

"She's a what?!" Clarence roared as he stood angrily.

"She has Capgras Delusion with a mixture of depression and bipolar disorder."

"You got to speak English to me here, Doc."

"She believes sometimes that people around her or family members are replaced by an impostor of some sort and are out trying to get her."

"And why are you telling me that now? She could have killed me!"

"She has only killed one person, and she has no idea she has even killed him. She repressed all her memories before college. Yes, her father was a doctor, but he was an evil man. He poisoned his wife and killed the head of his company. He was also very abusive to Shilo. He often hurt her and raped her." Dr. Magnit explained.

"She seems perfectly fine."

"That's what repressed memories are." Dr. Magnit laughed.

"Does she know why I am the way I am?"

"Do you even know why you are the way you are?"

* * *

Clarence and Shilo walked up to the door at the same time, and they both looked each other up and down. Clarence gulped as Shilo pushed past him to stick her key in the door. They both set their bags on the the small end table by the door and placed both their keys in the bowl. They both turned towards each other and sighed.

"When were you going to tell me?" They said at the same time.

"Sorry," Shilo mumbled.

"No it's fine."

"So I guess we both found out about each other today."

"Yeah, I guess." Clarence mumbled. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"I honestly don't know what Dr. Magnit would say is wrong with me."

"I know what's wrong with me." Clarence continued after her. They both sat on the couch, and Clarence didn't keep eye contact with Shilo. He was told to not bring up her father's death - she has yet to know he is dead. The letters she sent him would be intercepted by Dr. Magnit and kept in a folder. Clarence sighed as he rubbed his left eyebrow. It was hurting for some reason, well his head was.

"What - what did he tell you?" Shilo whispered.

Clarence cleared his throat loudly, it made Shilo jump. "He just said you had a few issues that weren't too serious. Are you afraid of me?"

"Not at all." She answered immediately.

"Good, good." He nodded before sitting back on the couch, and grasping the remote for the television. He turned on the news channel, and lit a cigarette nonchalantly as Shilo went to exit the room.

"_Voters are pleased now to hear that Proposition 2229 has made it's way through Congress. Testing for a breeding license will begin -" _The TV blared.

"Where are you going?"

"To write a letter to my father."

Clarence sighed heavily as he flipped off the TV, and strutted to his room. He sat down at his desk, and grabbed a bunch of photos out of a box that was perched on his desk. He flipped through most of them easily - they were from his childhood and were filled with just him and Abel. As the picture pile grew bigger he got older and older, and soon he arrived at very touching moment in his life.

Cherry blossoms were strewn every where and white adorned the large hall. He could see himself in the photo very far back with short hair and a goatee. He laughed a bit wondering why he had ever looked like that. However soon he saw Carmela.

Carmela looked ravishing in her white dress, she had spent hours picking it out and she had made him wear this ugly blue tux. He spotted just his brother, but he remembered vaguely that neither his or Carmela's parents had shown. They didn't have the 'time' to attend his and her wedding. He sighed heavily as he found a frame, and framed the main photo of their wedding. It was the kiss, and he always felt like he messed it up. She always assured him he was perfect with a small giggle of hers. He missed that giggle.

He placed the photo on top of his desk next to the picture of his mother and him then a few of his awards and things of that like on the desk. He suddenly heard the odd sound of crying coming through his wall, and stood up to see what was happening. He placed his ear against the air vent on the ground and he could hear the grotesque sobbing of Shilo.

He carefully opened his own door as to not make sound, and saw that her door was ajar. He pushed it back with the tip of his foot without it creaking. He could see her crumpled body on the bed crying like there was no tomorrow. Her breaths were uneven, and the cigarette in her ash tray was burning to dust. He made his way over to the bed, and Shilo looked up from the pillow weary and sighed. She plopped her head back down on the pillow, and curled her hands tighter around the blanket between her legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying down, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're being weak." Clarence commented while crossing his arms.

"Oh, piss off!" Shilo growled as she snuggled even more into her bed.

"Get up." Clarence said forcefully while taking a few steps towards her.

"No," Shilo responded with just as much sass in her voice as before. Clarence suddenly grabbed her ankles, and gave her a yank. Shilo howled as she stood up to evade his attack, and she pushed him harshly. He kept his balance, and grabbed her shoulders with a crazed look on his face.

"What are you doing?!" Shilo screamed as his hands held her in place.

"I'm trying to get you to live, woman! You do nothing, but mop when something doesn't go your way or your past is brought up. You are extrondinary and you're wasting your life holed up with bad memories. I have found to deal with my past by ignoring it and trying to do the things I love. It's hard but I get by. You don't ignore it and it's becoming a curse on your life and the others in it! I already have one curse upon me I don't need another!" He yelled at her. Shilo's eyes were brimming with tears as she collapsed on the bed, and he followed down with her. He held her tightly as she cried into his shirt while repeating "You're right," over and over again.

Soon the crying stopped and all they could hear was the sound of their breath and the constant cars zooming below. Shilo retracted her face from the inside of his neck, and brought her hands up to his face. Clarence glanced down at her, and sighed - happy that she was over with the crying. He could never handle crying women.

Shilo kept petting his face as she grinned with a tear streaked face. "You know something, you're like leather. Tough, sturdy, and soft to the touch."

"You know what else?" Clarence chuckled.

"What?"

"Leather also lasts forever."

Shilo slid out of his arms, and with a weird expression on your face. "Is that pertaining to your stamina in bed?"

Clarence howled with laughter, and it startled Shilo again. It sounded so weird to hear him actually have fun. He laughed a few more times before pulling her into another hug.

"No silly girl, I'll be here forever as long as you need me."

* * *

_Author's Note: The song Clarence sings in the beginning is Every You Every Me by Placebo. Obviously you can tell I'm trying to keep Clarence's past a secret, and there was a bit of a foreshadow in this chapter of the totally separate plot to occur. If you wanna message me and ask if you're right I may dedicate a chapter to you. Alright remember guys 3 reviews! Cheers! _

_~T_


	5. Part 5

_**Author's Note - **__**Remember 3 reviews if you want to see more!**_

* * *

Part 5

Shilo woke up to loud music the next morning, and she wondered where it came from. She stood up, and noticed the spot where Clarence had fallen asleep was empty. She padded her way down the hard wood floor, and curled her toes away from the cold floor boards. She could hear that an older song was playing on Clarence's stereo system. A mixture of him singing, the actually artist, and a soft guitar now sounded as Shilo peeked around the corner. Clarence was standing there shirtless with a pair of long shorts on, and he was barefoot. He had apparently moved all her furniture because the living room was so open now.

Suddenly techno sirens went off and loud beats started. That's when Clarence started to move.

"_I'm waking up to ash and dust_." On the first beat he took a quick step to the right and popped his elbow, and then jumped up with both his hands facing the ground. He landed swiftly, and did a quick turn on his heel then mocked running to his left. He returned to his original spot, but moved his body to the right to balance on his heel. He dropped his body to his knees, and stood up slowly.

"_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_." He actually wiped his brown in the fluent dance movement, and then crouched. He brought his right hand up, and moved it up like a clock with a jerky motion.

"_I'm breathing in the chemicals."_ He placed both his hands by his hips, and held them up like he was leaning on a table. He kicked out with his left leg, and then leaned over and popped his shoulders. He stood up, and pushed his face away with a quick hand. He jumped backwards onto his foot, and spun around to face Shilo again.

The song made a huge breathe in of noise along with Clarence as he grabbed his throat dramatically, and then breathed out with the song whilst throwing his hands away from his neck. The beat started up again, and Clarence moved his hands like was doggie paddling.

"_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_." He looked like a mime as he boxed himself in, and then tore through the middle like he was really breaking out. He spun around, and was facing the balcony.

"_This is it, the apocalypse_." She could hear him sing along as his foot tapped madly with the music.

"_Whoa_." The singer and Clarence said at the same time before Clarence did something impossible. He flipped his whole body backwards, and completed the back flip. He slid gracefully to the floor as the song chimed out. Soon she could just hear her own breathing as the silence rang throughout the apartment.

"Are you done gawking?" Clarence called from below the couch. Shilo cleared her throat and swallowed. She had never seen someone dance like that.

"I just – I have never seen something like that."

"How so?" He grunted while slipping on a wife beater, and tying back his hair.

"I danced a bit, but nothing like that." Shilo said whilst shaking her head.

"What kind of dancing did you do?" He questioned.

Shilo looked down with a sigh, and snatched the cigarette that was almost falling out from behind her ear. She mumbled something incoherently. Clarence scooted closer to her, and put his hand behind his ear.

"What was that?"

"I was a stripper." She said more defiantly.

Clarence coughed as he took a step back, and then scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He walked a bit closer to her, and took the cigarette away from her and set it on the island. Both of them sat down silently, and she sighed loudly while setting her hand in her head.

"I—"

"Had no money, had no where else to go, and enjoyed the job until I was tossed around a bit?" Clarence said out loud.

Shilo growled as she whipped her head towards him. "You know nothing." She spat.

"I was stating the normal conversation turning point after someone says they were a stripper."

Shilo slammed her head down on the table, and groaned. "You're one hundred percent right though." She cried as she pulled on her hair harshly.

Clarence stood up from his spot at the island, and took her hair away from her prying hands. He placed it on one shoulder, and let his hands soothe her shoulders as she cried.

"It always seems we end up like this." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Me soothing you."

"Wasn't that what you were supposed to be doing? Getting used to women?" Clarence tensed up at her words, and backed off a bit. Shilo turned around, and touched his face gingerly. She saw him flinch, and his lip went up into a snarl.

"Shouldn't be doin' that." He whispered as his hands balled up. He opened his eyes, and Shilo had her mouth parted a bit. Her greyish teeth hid behind ruby lips, and she let her pink tongue poke out and wet her lips.

"I can fix you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what's wrong with you . . . you know what's wrong with me. Let's fix each other."

"Your problem is a mental issue."

"So is yours."

"How are you planning we fix each other?"

"Well for starters you haven't been able to communicate or touch women for the past four years."

"You can't trust men."

"Can't trust anybody." She mumbled as she stepped closer to him, and let her hands run down his arms. "You hate the sound of running water."

"And you were a sex addict."

Shilo stopped her hands over his chest, and looked up at him. "_Were _being the correct word. Every human loves sex – a sex addiction is just an excuse to like sex a lot. Do you like sex?"

"What man doesn't?"

"Who was your last?" Shilo questioned as he back up a bit from her.

"You wouldn't know her." He said as he grabbed the cigarette from the counter. Shilo snatched the back of his neck in her grasp, and made him face her.

"Am I pretty?"

Clarence gazed at her with a confused expression, and stuttered out a yes.

"Would you fuck me?"

"Is that rhetorical?" He asked.

Shilo hoisted herself up onto the island, and let her tank top slip from her shoulders. It was too large on her so it pooled around her waist leaving the upper half of her body exposed.

"Does it look rhetorical?" She comment with a sly smirk.

"Wha—what brought this on?" He said as he covered his eyes.

"Just wanted to see some proof." She whispered now very close to his face, and let her hand skitter around the front of his shorts. Clarence growled as her small hand grazed his crotch. He grasped her hand, and spun her back to him.

"What kind of proof do you need? I am a man. A man has needs."

"Says the man who is abstinent."

"Who—who told you that?!" He angrily growled.

"Dr. Magnit said you took a nice dunk in the river. Whole way of life."

"I was cleansed of my past sins. It _worked." _

"Really? Then why do you basically have a shrine in your room of your wife?" She retorted.

"Because I love her."

"Loved."

"Love!"

"Everyone dies, Clarence. Accident or not you are not responsible."

"Just shut up!" Clarence screamed out loud.

Clarence awoke from his heavy sleep with a start, and with a yelp. He glanced down to see Shilo still sleeping on his lap curled up like a lap dog. He touched her hair to make sure she was real, and then leaned back against the headboard.

"Clarence . . ." Shilo whispered as she slept. He leaned down, and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm here . . . I'm here." He soothed as soon fell back to sleep himself.

* * *

_Author's Note : The song used was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I recently helped a friend choreograph a dance to it and I used a few moves from it to help with the scene. Alright any questions let me know! I always get back to my readers. Remember **3 reviews! **I do not own anything Repo! related. _


End file.
